La Venganza de Mirage
by Kirayoungblood
Summary: Time after time, Aladdin, that street rat, and the Hero of Agrabah has foiled Mirage way too many times, before she could put the thought of giving up hope in defeating Aladdin in her head, a mysterious stranger enters the scene, and offers his help. Wary, but desperate Mirage accepts the help, will this stranger prove trustworthy or does he have a hidden agenda?
1. The Meeting

_**All hearts have darkness**_

_**All hearts have the capacity of love and compassion**_

_**Hatred is embedded in every heart**_

_**There will always be two sides in a story**_

"Another day past, another day of Chaos-making gone; And Agrabah still stands, this can't be so, and yet the stronghold still stands, Aladdin saves the day once again, every trick pulled and he foils it, why?!" thought Mirage as she pace on the tile stone floor of her sphinx-like home. Then she went outside of her floating home in the world of Morbia, an isolated dimension that is an endless nighttime sky with just asteroids floating about.

"If only there was a way, a way to finally stamp out Aladdin and his friends, to stamp out their hopes and dreams, but is there really such a way?" thought Mirage as she sighed a bit as she sat down and watched Agrabah from her main crystal ball in her throne room inside her Sphinx Palace, as she watched Agrabah through her crystal ball; she saw that it was zooming into a scene in the palace.

The scene she saw made her growl angrily; It was Aladdin, of course, with his friends, they were having fun, she saw Aladdin and Jasmine walking hand in hand through the gardens of the Palace, she also saw Genie, Iago, and Abu…Well, mostly Iago blabbering away, while Abu watch on and Genie trying to appease him. Mirage then let a small purr escape from her lips, "Well" she thought "At least someone is having a bad day, even though molting isn't anything catastrophic, unfortunately", then she turns her head away from her crystal ball, and started thinking why she kept on failing every single time she goes up against Aladdin.

As she got up from her chair, she walked to the entrance of her Palace, in the god-forsaken land of hers, Morbia, then she smirked a bit, before changing the asteroids field into a forest, which was full of wild animals and swirls of mist, along with many of the trees fill in with snakes that are poisonous or not, and she changed the weather with her illusion powers and made the sky gray with clouds with thunderstorms, and rain. As she looked at her work, she smiled before saying with a contented purr, " What a dreary, morbid day. Well, I will feel sorry for anyone who dares try to go through my forest, I will even feel sorrier for the one who finds my palace, and me. Wait a second….No…..I take that back, I won't feel sorry, I will savor the dread, which they will feel, when they meet me, and when they enter my land Morbia". Then she laughed oh-so-evilly as she walk through her land to make sure everything was as morbid as she wanted it to be.

As Mirage's world connected with the world of Agrabah, once again, everything in Agrabah is as it usually is calm, peaceful, and quiet as can be, with the people as blind as ever to what is really going on in their world like the special connection of Mirage's world Morbia, and the peace-loving world of Agrabah. But then again like every world, there are people who 'see' the bigger picture, who see the connections between this safe, peaceful world of Agrabah with those of the fearful, mysterious land of Morbia. For Mirage this was good to get unexpected visitors, and then to feed off on their fears as they get terribly lost in her world of illusion before she lets them go back to their own world. The only people who knew about Mirage power over Morbia is her old friend Phasir, and Aladdin, and his gang; for Mirage that was the most terrible thing that has happen, but she thought, "Well there is no one else who knows the truth about my world nor does anyone else know the full extent of my powers". How wrong she was about that.

For as Mirage was using her illusion powers for fun, and to improve her ability; there was someone like a shade moving through different forests trying to find Mirage's world . As this 'shade' travel, for those who have seen it; have told others that they saw a shadow of a wild animal, some say a tiger, others say it was a black bird, some say it was the shadow of death itself, they couldn't be more mistaken. For this 'shade' wasn't a shade, but was in fact a dragoon from a far away country, who was train to use magic, no one knows who his master was, but even though he has learn magic, he has yet to master the ability of shape-shifting. As he dismounted his horse, a pale blonde, white horse, he then led it through the end of the forest since they were a safe distance from the many wolves that were chasing after them.

"Steady now Akira, the wolves are far behind us by now. Hmm...Where are we now?" asked the Dragoon in an awe voice as he saw that he has indeed left the lands he knew of, and enter into what seem like a never-ending desert, and at a far distance he could see what he thought was a wall, and in a desert a wall, meant a stronghold or if not a protected city lies just beyond that wall. As he was observing his new surroundings, he saw that from where he was there were a few oasis to go to for water, and even shade from the sun, which was good for him since, his horse is the type that needed constant care since he always had his horse in tip top shape to fight in battles with him as needed.

"I will have to say Akira, This is worse weather-wise than where we come from at least, our home has many forest to hide from the sun, when the days are a bit more hot than usual, but this, this is just bad, the heat is almost unbearable, how in the world to people live in deserts like this? It's impossible!" said the dragoon as he sighed, when he finally decided to get on his horse once again, and hurry toward what he thought was a walled city that was still far off into the distance, so he knew more than likely, that he would reach the city in a few days at least or so he hope; as long as he didn't get side-tracked.

After some long hours of traveling, he stopped at a small oasis, supposedly just to rest for a while before he continue traveling toward Agrabah, the walled city that he had seen from a far. As he took off his black colored armour that made it easy for him to hide in the shadows, when he used to fight in battles. Then he pack his armor on top of his horse, and led his horse to a small stream, so it could drink its share of the water there, as his horse was drinking from the stream, the dragoon sat down under a palm tree, then he close his eyes for a bit, but what he didn't expect was how tired he was, so then he went to sleep unexpectedly after having his eyes close for a few minutes.

A Few Hours Past…..

As the dragoon awoke from his nap, he was surprised to see how dark it was with only the full moon out with soo many stars that one can see as far as the eye can see; thousands of glimmering stars lighting his path to Agrabah, it was enough light to see where he was going. But instead of going straight to Agrabah, he stayed in the oasis since he saw a rock wall was close by it, almost right next to the oasis he was in, and, it did look as if it was always there, and on the rock wall look like a naturally made cave. When the dragoon saw the cave, he decided to explore the cave out of total curiosity, then he called for his horse to come to him as soon as it came to him, he saddled up, and race toward the cave as soon as he enter the cave, he slow his horse into a slow, but easy-going trot, when he reached the halfway point of the cave from where he was, he could hear crickets, and felt a small breeze coming through from the end of the cave. As soon as he felt the breeze, he became wary, but also very curious about what he would find at the end of this particular cave. But even so, he kept on exploring, and as soon as he reached the end of this cave, he found out that it wasn't just a cave, but a tunnel to a forest, fill with trees, and so much mist that he could only see his close surroundings, also at random times he heard sounds; sounds from wild animals like big cats, wolves, and even some snakes; this place definitely pricked his interest, so he continue to brave this mysterious forest. After a while he heard the sound of water moving, then he saw streams and even a small waterfall could be seen after a while as the mist lighten a bit when he got closer to the area where Mirage's Sphinx Palace was in. When he first saw the Palace, he stopped his horse, and dismounted, then he went to check it out. After a few minutes from walking toward the Palace, he stopped himself when he got near the entranceway not knowing whether or not to enter the Sphinx Palace since there was no one there yet to meet him, so he just look on, as he did so, unbeknownst to him Mirage just arrive from her rounds that she sometimes do to make sure no one was in her world.

And when Mirage saw him, she stayed quiet observing him, and getting close to growling since she couldn't believe that someone was able to survive in her forest and was able to get this close to her home. Then she smiled evilly, oh-so-evilly, as she got close to him, and tap his shoulder from behind him. As soon as he turn around she disappear, and then appear in front of him, looking peeved. Then when the Dragoon saw that there was no one behind him, he began to think he was just imagining things, but when he turn around, he took a step back, mostly out of surprise than fright, then his horse started to rear its front legs up in total fright, and Mirage just smile at the horse as she watch the scare thing run away from her, then she turn her head a bit to face this young stranger before asking in a controlling her temper voice, "How in Morbia, did you get here?!", then she growled and got her claws unsheathed as she raised her right hand high as if she was ready to slash at him.

"Morbia? Is this "The Morbia"? I have heard from my childhood stories that were told to scare kids into behaving good, I have to say they don't do your place justice, especially you, my dear Mirage, isn't that who you are?" said the Dragoon at first in awe but then at the very end he smile at her like as if he was impress that he was able to meet the infamous Mirage, and then he waited for her response and/or reaction, whichever came first.

Then she look at him with an almost surprised face for what seemed to be half of a second, before she regain her composure, before saying in a controlled voice, " Yes, this is Morbia and yes, I am Mirage, which means fortunately you get to meet me or was that unfortunate", and at the end of her answer she gave a smirk at the end, and also a darker edge to her tone of voice as she headed inside her palace wanting to see what this young man will do next.

As he listen to Mirage confirming his guesses, he kept a close eye on her to make sure, she wouldn't surprise attack him or do something similar in that matter of speaking. Then after a few minutes, he watched her turn around, giving her back to him, and silently walks back into her palace. So he looked at her wary as he watched her tail swaying back and forth with the swaying being exaggerated a bit; then he had to hold a laugh that was about to escape from his lips, since he didn't want to anger this female humanoid cat any further just yet. So then he ran a bit to catch up to her, and as he neared her he slow down as he wanted to be behind her for now than in front of her, but as he was walking, some of Mirage's fire cats were taking a bit of a liking toward him as they got near him, other than that there was just silence as they reached her throne room. Then when she opened the grand door to her throne room, he look around amazed how big the room was for just one person, the ceiling seemed to go forever on up as it reached the stars, that he was even questioning what he was seeing, he didn't know if it was real, or if it was an illusion; but he kept looking on.

"So how much do you really know about me? Not many, almost no one, knows about me except for what they have heard, and as we all know word of mouth is not exactly, the most accurate way to get information, right?" asked Mirage wanting to see how he will react, but also wanted to see what type of response he will give to her.

After a while of looking, and observing the room, or should he say the throne room of this woman's palace, he was so in awe, and lost in thought, that he had to stop himself from thinking and looking around, and to focus on what Mirage was saying. After she finished talking, he answer her with a grin that could have meant to her, that he knew more about her, and her problems than she realized, or maybe it was just Mirage reading into his expression a bit too much; " In all honesty I just know that you are a goddess of chaos, a divine deity, who has earn the title of Evil Incarnate, and from my childhood stories, you have been having problems with a certain street rat?" at the end he asked about Aladdin through a tone that could have meant to be disdain, but it also held a note of interest, and, of course, pure curiosity as he watched her sitting down on her throne, watching him with an expression that could have been frustration, or just pure annoyance.

"Well it seems that you have been well-versed about me then, if that is what you have heard in your stories throughout your travels, and yes, I unfortunately, have been foiled by a street rat! Otherwise known as Aladdin, future prince of Agrabah, because he and the Princess Jasmine are a couple, and them, along with their friends have stop me from taking over Agrabah, but what's the use complaining, it isn't like you could do anything about it!" said Mirage at first in a tone that show how please and impressed she was by his knowledge of her, which is very rare for her to feel pleased at something so she decided to hold off doing something that will make him drown in his own fear, because of this. Then when she talked about Aladdin and his friends she got very frustrated, and almost angry.

"It seems like you need help, my dear, poor Mirage; and I think, I am" the solution" to your problem" said the Dragoon in an overly confident voice, as he knelt down on one knee, in front of her as if he was swearing his loyalty to her.

Then Mirage looked and watch as he knelt down on one knee, while he was saying that if she wanted him to, he could help her, she was shocked by this, but she also felt a bit of suspicion creep up on her mind, not believing that someone will willingly help her take over Agrabah, but she hold that thought close, but at bay for now. Then she asked in a bit of a curious, with some wariness in her voice, "Exactly, who are you?"

"I am a Dragoon, a veteran warrior, and my name is Prince, and if you want help, I am here to help" , Prince said as he stayed kneeling to her, waiting for her answer or for her to give him a command, then he smile at her a small smile that at the same time could have been mistaken for a smirk.


	2. Coming To An Understanding

Chapter 2:

As soon as Prince answer her question, Mirage turn around giving him her back, and started back to her throne, as she was doing so, she started thinking, _Why does he want to help me, Does he have a motive, I have yet to figure out? If he does know about me then he must know that I am Evil Incarnate, that I stand for everything that is evil and chaotic in this world!_

As she turn around and sat on her throne, she crossed her legs, and looked at Prince with an expression which betrayed no emotion whatsoever, but she looked at his weapons, and armour;and started thinking, "_It does look like he is telling the truth, How rare! That someone willingly tells me the truth, unlike Aladdin, who lied to me that one time, when he tried, and succeeded in saving Waheed from me with the help of that Genie. Oh! How I hate genies, I wished for a world without genies. _"

Then before she asked her next question she thought carefully into what she wanted to know about this man, then she asked after a few moments, "Why do you want to help me? You do know that I am Evil Incarnate that I could obliterate you with just a slash of my fine-sharpened claws?!"

Then when Mirage finished asking her questions, Prince look at her thoughtfully, wondering how to quickly gain her trust, and that to show her that he will be loyal to her till the end of time itself, then he smile, a soft smile as he started answering her questions, " Yes, I know that you are Evil Incarnate, Mirage. And to answer the other question will be a simple thing to do, but I know you will just question my loyalty, and motives for helping you, so I shall just say nothing for one can't say one is a liar, if one doesn't say anything at all. "Then he stayed quiet, and waited to see what response she will give to him.

Then Mirage listen to his response to her question, she had to admit that was a good, almost solid answer, he had given her, and then she took a few moments to think, "_He wants to help me, why should I trust him? And yet he could be the answer to my prayer!"_

As Prince was still kneeling before Mirage, he smile before saying, "Like I said before Mirage, I am here just to serve you, that's why I have travel for such a long time was to meet you, and hope you take me on as your personal dragoon, servant, apprentice...whatever you want to call my status here in Morbia working for you."

Then Mirage listen to him as she started talking again, and yet she was impress, which to her was the strangest feeling ever. Then she gave him a slight smile, that was suppose to be a sincere smile from her, but could come across to many as an evil smirk, and with that smile one could say she could have been planning to do something horrid to this dragoon.

Then she got up from her throne and walk towards him with purposeful steps, then she walk around him slowly as if sizing him up, and studying his physical attributes. _He seems to be very fit, and very strong too, maybe I should take him up on his offer._ Then she look at him, and then said, "It seems like I really have no choice, but to take you up on your offer, Prince."

Then Prince looked at her, and smile before saying, "You always have a choice Mirage, you don't need to take me on, if you don't want to. You could obliterate me pretty easily or let me leave Morbia", as he was saying this, he got up from the floor, and look at her, waiting for her response to his reply to her.

"Well, I will take you on your offer, but beware, if you ever displease me, you will pay dearly with your life make no mistake about that!" said Mirage as she slash her claws close to him, but miss him by a hair to emphasize her seriousness in her threat, then after a few moments pass she sheathed her claws, and smile at him. "So you said that you could be...How did you say...the 'solution' to my street rat problem? What do you propose we should do?" said Mirage at first with a threatening tone of voice, since she never have let someone escape so easily from her wrath, then she waited to see what idea he will share with her.

"Well, this plan, which I will propose to you has many parts as all good plans must have. If you want your revenge on Aladdin to b e successful, how about 'we' go about it at first in a subtle matter, which leads me to the first part of 'our' plan, let me befriend Jasmine, to get her to trust me, as soon as she trust me then we can move on to part two of our plan, which could be using Jasmine as our captive, if you want milady." said Prince as he smile at her, while he was sitting on one of the steps of her throne.

As Mirage was listening to the first part of Prince's plan, she smiled, a very rare, sincere smile toward Prince, and thought, "_His plan might just work, alright, I will give him this one chance to prove himself to me"_.

"Prince, I am feeling very generous this night, tonight you can sleep in my room, there is a group of pillows already set up in the floor for you to sleep on, and a stack of blankets that you can use, you will have dinner with me, I hope you don't mind sharing dinner with me because I will be very disappointed on your lack of manners, if you didn't accept my gracious hospitality, Prince!" said Mirage smiling slyly as she started summoning plates with different kinds of meat from the finest ham to the softest chicken with fruits as side dishes, then she summoned a pitcher of red wine, and two gold goblets, one for her, and one for Prince.

As she served the wine, and started eating, Prince looked at her for a few moments not knowing, if he should start eating or not. As Prince was deciding whether or not to eat, Mirage was studying him again intently, and smile, what was suppose to look like a reassuring smile. Then she decided to humor him a bit, and took a sip from her wine goblet, then laugh a bit as if to say don't worry I didn't poison it. Then Prince watched her sipped her goblet, and looked at her a bit wary, even when she did laugh, he had to admit in a very cute way. So Prince took her word for it that nothing was poison as if he had any choice; so he took some fruit, and chicken with a bit of sauce, and started to eat.

After they finish eating, Mirage summon all the plates of food, goblets, and the wine away from the table in the far right side of her room. After she was done doing this, she walked toward her bed, and sat on it, and then started to watch Prince to see what he will do next. Then he went to her with a smile on his face, and thanked her kindly for the meal, which actually surprised Mirage, since no one had ever said thanks to her in such a long time.

"So I am guessing, you want something Prince?" ask Mirage as she summon a hairbrush to brush her shoulder-length black locks.

"You guess right Mirage...For my plan to work, I thought maybe I could go to Agrabah in a subtle manner, if you could...Do this favor for me, I will be most grateful to you, Divine One" said Prince to Mirage as he looked at her brushing her hair.

"I see, would you like me to turn you into an animal, by any chance?" asked Mirage as she summon her brush away, and lay down under the covers of her bed as her room was deeming by itself as if it knew it was almost time to go to sleep for Mirage.

"That was my exact idea, how did you..? Why am I asking? You are a goddess, of course, you would have known my wishes. Yes, I would like to be turn into an animal to get close to Jasmine at least Jasmine wouldn't be wary, or suspect a poor, hurt animal of 'suppose 'malicious intentions.

"That seems like a clever plan indeed! Of your cleverness that you consume, and for you to presume on my kindness, your form will be that of a Bengal tiger" said Mirage in a singsong voice as she continue her spell on him as she did so, she watched him changed from a young man to a fiery tiger, who then looked at her with the darkest green eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Then Prince roared at her a couple of times as if to say something, and because he was getting used to his new form, after a while he went straight to the bed area of his that Mirage made for him in her room as if she knew he was going to ask that very same question of transforming him into an animal of sorts. After a while he tried to talk to Mirage, who could understand his roars, and such.

"So how do you like your new form Prince? It is to your liking isn't it not?" asked Mirage as she got comfortable in her bed, although she is a chaos goddess, she still likes the feel of old comforts, especially a bed.

"Yes, I do Miss Kitty" said Prince as he settle down, and saw that Mirage was kind enough to do some magic to settle some of the blankets on top of him. As soon as she was done with that, she heard him calling her, "Miss Kitty". When she heard that she turn around to look at him, and say something, but then she saw that he was snoozing away, so she just shook her head, and sighed softly, as she lay back down again, and closed her eyes for the night, then her room finally darken itself...


End file.
